


Sonadow Gay yaoi

by twitterdotcom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: (creis of sweetness), Angst, Fluff, M/M, MY BBS ARE SO CUTE, Mpreg, One Shot, Rated for swearing, Tension, fuck amy rose, fuck everyone except sonadow and tails actually, fuck you knuckles, knuckles is a homophobe, my sinful sons are gay, my sinnamon rolls ...., shy sonic, sonic won’t ever love you piece of shit, tails is smart, yaoi - don’t like don’t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitterdotcom/pseuds/twitterdotcom
Summary: sonic and shadow have been dating for three months when they find out sonic is pregnant !, how will they tell their friends when none of them know about their relationship? what happens when sonics crazy stalker ex wont stop harassing him? what drama will go down when they find out some of their friends don’t accept the gays? what happens when they get into a fight over it?!!!!read and find out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Sonadow Gay yaoi

don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people ! don’t fetishise gay people !

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve read this far you get the message .
> 
> don’t FUCKING do it. it’s disgusting and disrespectful to treat gay characters like this. yaoi is harmful folks and normalises abuse.
> 
> it’s not being an ally, it’s being a homophobe 
> 
> and MAN, please stop hating characters for “getting in the way of your ship”. what the fuck, man?


End file.
